


[Fanvideo] you don´t get forever but you wanted to

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [6]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (2016), Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Reboot, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: What ifs…second chances and subtext.





	[Fanvideo] you don´t get forever but you wanted to

**Anne of Green Gables - Anne/Diana - you don´t get forever but you wanted to**  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 **Fandom:** Anne of Green Gables (1985) and (2016)  
**Music:** Hello Saferide - Anna (edited)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Diana Barrys Pov: Anne Shirley/Diana Barry  
**Warning:** a short flash of physical punishment of a child (child abuse)

  
What ifs…second chances and subtext.

[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wrlxt67s23yo1mb/anne%20of%20green%20gables%20-%20anne.mp4?dl=0)

I orginaly posted this video on the 9.02.2017. It was one of my first vids, so there are a few glitches I can see now, but I am still proud of it, and I hope someone else can find joy in it too.

I like the idea/concept of using a reboot - the song is a sad song its a missed change, something still remembered wishful but past, but this video is hopeful (I am just a hopeful person) and maybe one day we get the Anne of Green Gables reboot that finally gives us canon wlw.


End file.
